Referring to FIG. 1 a first configuration of a prior art edge clip 10 is depicted, having an S-shaped configuration characterized by an attachment appendage 12 in the form of a serrated male component 12a and a U-shaped clip component 14 having a pair of barbs 16. The prior art edge clip 10 is manufactured from bare mild steel using a three step process. The first step involves a multi-slide press at 200 strokes or less per minute, the second step involves heat treating, and the third step involves barrel plating. These three steps each having inherent variability and have over the years caused problems.
FIG. 2 shows a second configuration of a prior art edge clip 10' having the aforesaid U-shaped clip component 14, but now having an attachment appendage 12' in the form of a platform 18 with a projecting tongue 20, the tongue being displaced vertically from the platform and having a slot 22 and an upturned leading edge.
Operation with respect to a prior art electrical connector 24 shown at FIGS. 3 and 3A, by way of example, will now be briefly discussed. With respect to the first configuration of the prior art edge clip 10, the male component 12 is machine thrust into a dual-slotted seat 26 of the connector 24. Thereafter, the clip component 14 is slipped onto the edge of a planar edged article, as for example a metal or plastic support member, so as to thereby supportably affix the electrical connector 24 with respect to the support member. With respect to the second configuration of the prior art edge clip 10', the platform 18 is manually slipped into a dual-slotted seat 26 of the connector and the slot 22 of the tongue 20 rides over a ramped locking nib 28 whereupon the nib is received by the slot. Thereafter, the clip component 14 is slipped onto the edge of a planar edged article, as for example a metal or plastic support member, so as to thereby supportably affix the electrical connector 24 with respect to the support member.
However, due to the manufacturing processes involved in making the prior art edge clip 10, 10' which result in quality assurance problems and unacceptable production cost, there remains needed in the art an edge clip of superior configuration which has none of the aforesaid detractions.